As shown in FIG. 1, the display device in the prior art generally comprises a circuit board 1, a driver IC 2 and a display screen 3, wherein the driver IC 2 is electrically connected to the circuit board 1, and the display screen 3 is electrically connected to the driver IC 2. Generally, the driver IC 2 includes at least a chip 21; the chip 21 is the component which produces more heat in the driver IC 2. According to the traditional way of assembly, each of the circuit board 1 and the display screen 3 is disposed on one side of the driver IC 2. In this case, the chip 21 of the driver IC 2 is suspended between the circuit board 1 and the display screen 3, so when the driver IC 2 is used, it only can dissipate the heat through the air which is used as the cooling medium. Therefore, the effect of the heat dissipation is poor.